Love at First Sight
by WilliamLazycat
Summary: Takes place a few days after MM. Link is tired and wants to settle down. He moves into Romani Ranch with Cremia and Romani. He likes Romani, but doesn't know what to say. Link and Romani pairing. Rated T for Minor Profanity and Kissing.
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. They are property of their respective owners (Nintendo). I only own the plot of the story.

**Termina Field - 9am**

Link's POV

Link was riding Epona through Termina field. He had just saved Termina just a few days ago and he was going toward Romani Ranch. "I really miss Romani, she was kinda cute" Link thought. Once he arrived at Romani Ranch, Romani came running toward him.

**Romani Ranch**

Romani's POV

I was playing with my dog when I heard the clip-clop of horse hooves coming toward me. I knew immediately who it was.

"Grasshopper! Romani missed you so much! Where have you been?" Romani said, excitedly.

"I saved Termina a few days ago from the falling moon. Ever since, I was staying at the Inn trying to figure out what to do next." Link said, "What have you been doing?"

"Romani has just been staying here helping Cremia with the ranch." I replied. "Romani really missed Grasshopper."

"I missed you too. Have you been doing much else?" Link asked.

"No, not really. It gets pretty lonely here on the ranch with just the two of us." I said. "Has Grasshopper had breakfast yet? There should be some leftovers inside if you want them."

"I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, so sure. Thank you." Link replied.

They both walked in the house.

**Inside the House**

Link's POV

"Romani hopes you like bacon and eggs. It should be done in a few minutes. Grasshopper can go put his things down in the corner if he wants." Romani said.

"Thanks, my favorite!" I replied. I placed my sword and shield down by the door and sat at the table.

A few minutes later Romani placed a large plate in front of me covered in mouth-watering bacon and delicious eggs.

"Hope Grasshopper likes it!" Romani said. Romani handed me a knife and fork and I began to eat.

"Wow Romani, you are a really good cook. These are delicious!" I said.

"Why thank you, Grasshopper!" Romani replied. "Cremia taught me a few years ago."

Link finished breakfast a few minutes later.

"Do you know where Cremia is?" I asked Romani.

"Last time Romani saw her she was in the barn milking cows. Why?" Romani said.

"I wanted to talk to hear for a minute. Be right back" I replied. I got up and walked out the door.

**In the Barn**

Link's POV

"Cremia?" Link asked.

"Oh Nayru, you startled me! What is it Link?" Cremia said.

"I wanted to know, I really don't have a place to stay. I was wondering if I could stay here and help work the ranch." I asked.

"Well I guess so, but you will have to pay for your own food and clothes. And where are you going to sleep?" Cremia said.

"I have 15000 rupees in the Clock Town bank, so that won't be a problem. I could easily build a bed or pay someone to build one." I replied. "If you need some help buying food I am more than happy to help out with that too."

"Wow, that's a lot. Well in that case, yes, you can stay." Cremia said. I thanked her and left to go withdraw some rupees from the bank.

**West Clock Town**

Link's POV

I rode Epona and made it back into town through the West entrance. I walked up to the Banker and she asked, "Hello, would you like to make a withdrawal or a deposit?"

I replied "withdrawal please."

The banker said, "Let me take a look at you." The banker looked at my head and said "Ah, you're Link, that kid who deposited 15000 rupees into the bank. How much would you like to withdraw?"

I replied, "2000 rupees please."

"Wow, you must be some big spender! May I ask what for?" The banker said.

"I am moving into Romani Ranch and I need some money to buy some food for them and a few other things." I replied.

"Good for you. Here are your 2000 rupees, have a nice day!" The banker said.

"Thank you!" I replied. I walked away and walked over to the trading post and picked up a couple pink fairies. Then I went to the market to pick up some meat, vegetables, and fruits. I put them in a bag and exited through the South entrance. I played Epona's Song and made my way back to Romani Ranch.

**Meanwhile at Romani Ranch**

General POV

Cremia walked into the house while Romani was doing the dishes. Cremia interrupted her saying "Romani, I have something to tell you."

Romani dried off her hands and said, "What is it sis?"

"I have good news. Link is going to live with us and help out on the ranch!" Cremia said.

Romani said, "Oh my goddess, really!" She was practically jumping for joy, but managed to keep her cool.

"Yes really! He didn't have anywhere else to go so he asked if he could stay here. After I said yes he went down to Clock Town to get some rupees and some extra food for us." Cremia replied.

Romani's POV

Oh my goddess, I can't believe Grasshopper is staying with us! I never told anyone, but I kinda liked him. He was sweet and kind but also good with a bow and arrow. I couldn't wait for him to get back! "Wait, where is he going to sleep? He cannot sleep on the cold floor." I asked.

"Well if you don't mind, you guys might have to share a bed until he can buy a bed in Clock Town." Cremia replied.

"I guess so." I said. I was honestly to happy to even think about anything else. Cremia took a drink of water and went back to tend the cows as I returned to the dishes.

**Romani Ranch**

Link's POV

I rode Epona up to Milk Road and into the Ranch. I took Epona back to the Stables and fed her. Then I walked back in the house. Romani was doing the dishes until she heard me. She looked at me for a second before she came running toward me and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Grasshopper, I heard the news that you were moving in with us. I am so excited!" Romani said. "Cremia said that until you could get a bed of your own to sleep in that we would have to share a bed, if that isn't a problem with you."

"I guess not. Rather sleep next to you than on the cold, hard floor." I replied.

"Than it's settled then!" Romani said. "If you don't mind, could you go feed the Cucco's while I finish up these dishes?"

"Sure. Here, I bought this stuff in Clock Town." I said. I handed her the meat and produce and left. I ran toward the Cucco house. When I arrived, I looked around for some feed and through it to the Cucco's. Once I thought they got enough feed, I placed the bag down where I found it and left. I went to look for Cremia and saw her in the field milking one of the cows. I walked up to her and said, "Hello. I got back from Clock Town a little while ago. Do you need any rupees?"

"No, thank you, Link" she replied. "Did you give Romani the food?"

"Yes. She asked me to feed the Cucco's for her while she finished the dishes, which I just did." I said. "Do you have anything else you need done around the farm?"

"No. I will teach you how to Milk the cows tomorrow morning, but until then you can feel free to go back inside or roam the fields or whatever you want. We get up at 6 in the morning and you are no exception. See you at dinner time!" Cremia said.

"Will do!" I said back. I run back to the house and sat down in one of the chairs. Romani had apparently finished the dishes and sat down as well. We chatted until dinnertime. Cremia prepared Steak and potatoes and it was fantastic. I told them that I would buy another chair and a bed tomorrow.

That night, Romani and I had to sleep in the same bed, but it wasn't all bad. How often do you get to sleep next to your crush?

Okay, I think that is enough for one chapter. Posting up the next chapter by Sunday!


	2. Love at First Sight

**Romani Ranch 6am**

Romani's POV

"Link! Romani! Wake up! Breakfast!" Cremia yelled from downstairs.

"Ugh, I never realized how early 6 am really was!" Link said.

"Yep, it is. Grasshopper will get used to it eventually." I replied.

"I sure hope faster than sooner!" Link said. The both of us went downstairs and sat down for breakfast. Looks like bacon and eggs again, but I didn't mind. It was quiet for a few minutes until Cremia broke the silence.

"So how did everyone sleep last night?" Cremia asked.

"Alright I guess, but I never realized how early 6 am really was!" Link said.

"Romani slept fine. Grasshopper is buying that bed soon, right?" I asked.

"As soon as I am finished with breakfast I will be bringing some milk over to Clock Town and I will be looking for a bed and some extra furniture before I leave." Link replied.

"Good. I am really tired of having to stand while you guys eat." Cremia said.

"Thank you Cremia, that was delicious, but I must go up to Clock Town. Could you right out a list of everything I need to do when I get back so I will remember please?" Link said.

"Your welcome Link. And yes, I will. See you later!" Cremia replied.

"Romani, would you like to come to Clock Town with me?" Link asked me.

"Can I, please Cremia!" I said.

"I guess so." Cremia replied.

"Yay!" I said.

"Come on Grasshopper, the cart should be behind the barn." I said. We got onto the cart with some milk and exited the Ranch.

**Clock Town 7am**

Link's POV

When we arrived at Clock Town, the Latte owner saw us and took the milk. We then continued into town. I walked up to one of the carpenters.

"Excuse me sir, um, I need a bed and a chair built and I wanted to know how much it would cost to do so." I asked.

"Well the bed would be 1000 rupees and the chair is 300 rupees. Why?" the carpenter replied.

"I moved into Romani Ranch and I need an extra bed and dining chair." I said.

"Oh. Sure, I will build it for you. Do you have the 1300 rupees now?" the carpenter asked.

"I only have 1000 right now, but I can get some more at the bank." I said.

"Then I will take the 1000 rupees and you can come back later with the rest." The carpenter replied.

"Okay then! Thank you!" I said back.

"I am going to go to the bank now, come on Romani!" I said.

"Romani is coming." Romani said.

The both of us walked over to West Clock Town and went to the banker. "You know, Romani doesn't come to Clock Town that often. Thank you for bringing me with you." Romani said.

"Your welcome." I replied.

We walked over to the banker and I took out another 2000 rupees. "Romani, would you like some rupees?" I asked Romani.

"Thanks!" Romani replied.

"How much can your wallet hold?" I asked.

"1000 rupees." Romani said. I took 1000 rupees from my bank and gave it to Romani.

Romani's POV

"Romani, do you remember how much food we had left?" Link asked.

"I think we should have enough until the end of the week. Why" I replied.

"Because I was going to buy some more here, but I guess we are good there." Link said.

Link and I walked over to the trading post where he bought some strange Pink Fairies and put them in bottles. "Grasshopper, why do we need those strange fairies?" I asked.

"They are Pink fairies, we can use them to heal ourselves if needed. Never hurts to have some on hand." Link replied.

"True. You never know." I said.

Then Link and I went back to the carpenter and paid him the 300 rupees. "Thank you. I should have your bed finished by the end of the week. Would you like me to send you a letter when it is finished?" the carpenter said.

"Sure, thanks." Link said. "What is your name by the way?"

"John, why?" John asked.

"Just wanted to know." Link replied. "See you around John!"

"See you!" John said.

"Grasshopper, its getting late and we still have a lot of work to do back on the Ranch." I said. Link looked at the clock tower.

"Yeah, its almost 9. Lets get back to the cart and go home." Link said.

"Last one there is chunky milk!" I said. Then I ran off toward East Clock Town.

Link's POV

"Wow, she can sure run fast" Link said while he chased Romani through East Clock Town. She beat me there. "Hey! Wait for me!" I said.

"No, catch up!" Romani said back. I got on the cart and we started back toward Romani Ranch.

**Romani Ranch 9am**

Link's POV

We parked the cart back behind the barn and went back inside the house. "There you guys are! You guys took so long." Cremia said. "Link, were you able to get the furniture?"

"The carpenter, who's name was John, said that the bed and chair will be ready for pick-up by the end of the week. I paid him 1300 rupees for it all." I replied.

"Well I guess you two will still have to share a bed until its ready." Cremia said. "Oh, here is that list Link. It is for the both of you, so I want Romani to show you the ropes. Okay?"

Da-dadada-da, you got the checklist! Use this to remember everything you need to do.

"Okay! Have a nice day Cremia." Link replied.

"You too Link. Good luck!" Cremia said back.

Romani's POV

"Come on Grasshopper!" I said. "What's the first thing on the list?"

"Number One: Milk the Cows." Link replied. "I don't know how to milk the cows!"

"That is why Romani is going to teach you. You will be a natural in no time!" I said.

We walked over to the barn and walked over to a cow. "Grasshopper, could you go grab that bucket over there for Romani please?" I asked.

"Sure." Link replied.

"Now, put the bucket underneath the Cow's udders." I began. "Now watch what Romani does."

I demonstrated milking the cow to Link. "Just squeeze the quarter and pull down on it at the same time. Squeeze and pull in one fluent motion." I said.

Link grabbed the udders and tried milking the cow. "Wow, this is easier than I thought!" Link said.

"See, Romani knew you'd be a natural!" I replied. "What is next on the list?"

"Feed Cucco's and collect eggs" Link said. "That should be easy. How hard could one make throwing feed to little Cucco's?"

"It isn't hard at all. It's egg collecting that's hard. It is so easy to break the delicate egg." Romani replied. Link and I ran over to the Cucco Shack.

**Cucco Shack**

Romani's POV

"Hey Grog! How are you today?" Link asked the Cucco tender.

"I am good, you?" Grog replied.

"I am alright." Link said.

"And how are you today Ms. Romani?" Grog asked me.

"Romani is fine. Helping Grasshopper learn to work the farm." I said.

'"I already fed the Cucco's this morning, but you can help me collect the eggs!" Grog said.

"Sure. Come on Grasshopper, the Cucco House is over here." I said. I taught Link how to properly handle the eggs.

"Don't grab very hard on the eggs or you will break them, Grasshopper!" I said.

"Fuck!" Link said. "I broke an egg!"

"Don't worry about it. And watch that mouth Grasshopper, Romani doesn't like swearing." I said.

"Sorry." Link said. By the time we had finished Link broke 4 eggs. We put the unbroken eggs in their carrying cases and gave them to Grog.

"Thank you for the help!" Grog said.

"You're welcome!" Link and I said.

**Romani Ranch 11am**

Link's POV

"Do you want to have lunch now or wait?" Romani asked me.

"We can have lunch now if you want, I honestly don't care when." I replied.

"Romani is kinda hungry so we'll have lunch now." Romani said.

"Sounds good!" I said.

"You go make the sandwiches while I go feed Epona, okay?" I said.

"I'll call you when they are ready!" Romani replied.

Romani walked back to the house. I looked around the field and walked toward Cremia.

"Excuse me for a second." I asked.

"Yes, Link?" Cremia replied.

"Um, well, I kinds have a crush on Romani and I don't know how to tell her. I don't want to ruin our friendship either, so what should I do?" I said.

"I think you should just tell her. Besides, the worst thing she can say is no." Cremia said.

"Grasshopper, lunch is ready!" Romani yelled.

"That's her now, see you later!" I said.

Romani's POV

What is taking Link so long, Romani's pretty sure it doesn't take this long to feed Epona.

"Oh there you are, Romani was worried." I said. "Here is your sandwich."

"Thank you." Link replied. We ate our sandwiches in silence before Link started a conversation.

"Romani, I need to tell you something." Link started.

"What's on your mind Grasshopper?" Romani said.

"I am not sure how to say this, but Cremia told me to just be honest and say it." Link said.

Oh my goddess, is he really going to say it!

"Romani, I have had a crush on you since the day I saw you in the Ranch." Link continued.

Oh my goddess, he said it! He said it!

"I didn't know how to tell you and I was afraid if I did we would lose our friendship, but I really like you, a lot." Link said.

"Really?" I replied.

"Yes, really. Do you like me too?" Link asked.

I didn't respond, I got up and hugged him. "Yes."

Then I kissed him on the cheek.

Link's POV

She does like me. What was I so afraid of in the first place, she liked me the whole time.

"Romani, I need to tell you something else as well, but I will tell you and Cremia at dinner, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Romani said. "We should get back to work."

"Yeah. Did you feed the dog yet this morning?" I asked.

"Romani already fed the dog, why?" Romani replied.

"That was the last thing we had to do until later, so I guess we are free to whatever now, I guess." I said.

"Dude, ask her out. She already likes you. Take her to the beach or something." Link thought.

"Romani, would you like to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." Romani replied.

"You have anything to swim in? If you don't, I have two Zora tunics you can borrow. You'll need it at the Zora domain" I said.

"Thanks. I thought you needed connections to get to the Zora domain." Romani asked.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing I do then." I replied. "Come on, I have it with my things inside."

"Da-Dadada-da, you found your Zora tunic. Give the extra one to Romani and go.

I went upstairs and changed while Romani changed downstairs. Then we left and rode Epona to Great Bay.

**Great Bay Coast**

Romani's POV

"Careful, Romani! Hold on or you'll fall off." Link said.

"Relax, Grasshopper! Romani isn't going anywhere." I replied.

We arrived at Great Bay. "We have arrived." Link Said. "Our tunics allow us to breath underwater and the increase our swimming speed and skill."

Link walked up to the water and I followed. He jumped in and I hesitated for a second before diving right in after him.

"Hey, slow down!" I said.

"No, you speed up!" Link replied. I shot him a bad look. "Kidding!"

He slowed down and I caught up. "Romani has never been here before. It is so beautiful." I said.

"I have been to the Zora domain a few times. It is really nice." Link replied. "You are the most beautiful thing here."

"Thank you." I said, blushing.

**Zora Domain 1pm**

We arrived at the Zora domain a few minutes later.

"Wow… Just wow." I said.

"What a view, right?" Link said.

"Definitely." I replied. "That view makes it worth it. I am glad you invited Romani."

"Your welcome." Link replied.

We sat down on the beach. He put his arm around me and I put me head on his shoulder.

"It is almost it is almost 4, we should get back home." I said.

"Yeah, I'll use my Ocarina and warp us back to Milk Road." Link replied.

"You can do that?" I said.

"I was going to tell you about it at dinner, along with a few other things." Link said.

"Oh." I said.

He got up and held his hand out for me.

"Your eyes are beautiful. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Link said.

"No. I never really had any friends." I said, blushing, again. "You are all I have."

Then, he kissed me, right on the lips. It totally caught me off guard, but I completely welcomed it. We held in embrace for 20 seconds before I pulled away.

"We should go. Play your Ocarina. Cremia must be worrying about us." I said.

"She must be worried sick, we left without telling her." Link replied.

Link played the "Song of Soaring" as he called it and we warped back to Milk Road.

**Milk Road**

Romani's POV

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So dizzy!" I said.

"I have been using that song for months. You never get used to the spinning." Link replied.

I almost fainted from the dizziness, but Link caught me. I stared into his eyes and kissed him again. It was short, but all the more enjoyable.

"Um, lets get back now. Cremia should be starting dinner soon." Link said. He let me go and we walked back towards home.

**Romani Ranch 4pm**

Links's POV

Romani and I got into the house where Cremia was cooking dinner.

"Good evening, sis." Romani said.

"Great Goddess of Din, I was so worried about you guys. Where were you?" Cremia said.

"Grasshopper, I mean Link, asked Romani out on a date and we went to Great Bay" Romani replied.

"Good for you. You are lucky you guys finished all the chores or I would be even madder." Cremia said. "Dinner tonight is pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs."

"Ohh, I had that in Hy… where I used to live a few times. Can't wait!" I said. I heard knocking on the door.

"Romani's got it!" Romani said.

"Hello Romani, I have a letter for Mister Link." The Postman said.

I looked up at the sound of my name. "That would be me." I said

"Here you go sir, Have a nice day!" The Postman said and left.

I opened the letter and read it out loud: "Dear Link, I managed to finish the chair and the bed should be finished when I get extra materials. You can feel free to pick it up in South Clock Town anytime.

John."

"Yay! You going to pick it up now Link, or are you going to pick it up tomorrow?" Romani asked.

"I think I will get it now." Link said. Before anyone else could say anything else, he pulled out his Ocarina and played the Song of Soaring and soared to Clock Town.

**South Clock Town 4:30pm**

Link's POV

Link arrived in front of the South Clock Town owl statue and ran toward the middle of South Clock Town.

"Ahh, Link! Here to pick up your chair?" John said.

"Yes, I am!' Link replied.

"Here you go!" John said.

Da-dadada-da, you got a Wooden Chair. It is really strong because it was made from authentic Terminian oak. Be sure to thank John for such an amazing piece of furniture!

"Enjoy!" John said.

Link took out his Ocarina and played the Song of Soaring and warped back to Milk Road.

**Romani Ranch 5pm**

Romani's POV

"Romani, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Please come in and wassh your hands!" Cremia shouted.

"Coming sis!" I replied. I ran back in the house and washed up. "All ready for dinner!"

"Did you see Li…" Cremia began, but got interrupted as Link came in.

"Link!" I said as I ran into his arms.

"Good Link, you are right on time." Cremia said. Link took the new chair out of his Adventure Pouch.

"Whoa, how did you fit that in there?" I asked.

"Magic!" Link said.

"You told me you were gonna tell Romani something over dinner, don't think I forgot!" I said.

"Right." Link began. "I am not from Termina, I am from Hyrule. It is a land connected to Termina by magic. I am the Hero of Time. When I was born, my mom, a Hylian, took me to Kokiri forest. The Guardian, the Great Deku Tree, knew I was a child of destiny and took me in. He gave the Kokiri's the responsibility to take care of me. I grew up under the impression that I was a Kokiri, but I was really a Hylian. I traveled from temple to temple freeing the Sages until I had enough power to defeat Ganon, the King of Evil who was trying to take Hyrule over. I defeated him and Princess Zelda sent me back in time to relive me childhood. I realized my life wasn't fit because all of my friends were either Sages or had no memory of being my friend. I wondered the Lost woods and eventually found the entrance to Termina. The Skull Kid, under control of Majora's Mask turned me into a Deku Scrub. Then I had to get back my Ocarina of Time, returned to Hylian form, and wet through more temples to defeat Majora's Mask, stop the moon from destroying Termina. Mind you, I only had 3 days to do it. I of course had my Ocarina and used the Song of Time to travel back to the beginning. After I took care of that, well you know the rest. I came here."

"Wow…" Romani said. "I cannot believe you left me speechless twice in one day."

"After all that, I understand why you would want to retire." Cremia said. "Why didn't you tell us right away?"

"Well, I had no where else to go and you were the only kind souls that would take me in. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me and title me as crazy." Link said.

"Romani believes you." Romani said.

"Thank you. Oh, I forgot. There is a Triforce. It holds the power of the Goddesses. Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, I had the Triforce of Courage, and Princess Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom." Link said. "I think that is it now."

"We believe you, right Cremia?" Romani said.

"Yes, of course we do." Cremia said.

"Romani loves you, Link" Romani said. "Don't you think we would've kicked you out already if we thought you were crazy?"

"Yeah, that would make more sense." Link replied. "Well tonight was a… dare I say… interesting night. How about some desert. I think I have some chocolate from Hyrule in my pouch. Let me see… ah, I do."

Da-dadada-da, you found Hylian Chocolate! There should be enough here for everyone.

"Here you go Romani, Cremia. Enjoy!" Link said as he passed the chocolate. "I have more. Back in Hyrule, they would melt this chocolate and mix it with milk. It was called 'Hot Chocolate', and it was pretty good. If you want, I will make some in the morning."

"Sure, why not." Cremia said.

**Romani Ranch 8pm**

Romani's POV

We got into our beds at normal time and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

"Good night Cremia and Romani!" Link said.

"Good night Romani and Link!" Cremia said.

"Good night Link and Cremia!" Romani said.

I heard Link whisper to me before he fell asleep, "I love you Romani."

I whispered back, "I love you too."

Aww, they love each other. I am thinking about stopping here. R&R and tell me if I should continue the story or end here. I made this chapter really long, if that is a problem.


End file.
